In the related art, a rotary electric shaver is known which cuts hair entering multiple hair inlets while including an outer blade whose upper surface functions as annular shaving surfaces having the multiple hair inlets formed therein and an inner blade that has a small blade which rotates while coming into sliding contact with a lower surface of the outer blade.
As an example, PTL 1 discloses a rotary electric shaver including a hair pulling member cooperating with an inner blade, in addition to a normal inner blade. According to this disclosure, the hair is pulled by the hair pulling member. Accordingly, the hair can be cut at a position close to the skin by the inner blade.